Velvet
by Ohirabo
Summary: Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Au. Yaoi. Chanbaek. DLDR. RnR. Reupload.


**Velvet**

 **By** : _Ohirabo_

 **Warning** : _AU, boyxboy, Yaoi, Typo (s)_.

 **Pairing** : _ChanBaek_.

 **Disclaimer** : _EXO milik SM Entertaiment. Fiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan tidak memperloleh keuntungan material. Cerita ini seutuhnya milikku, meskipun temanya sungguh pasaran dan jika ada kesamaan dalam tema itu murni ketidak sengajaan._

 **Summary** : _Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Bahkan meski semesta yang Chanyeol minta._

Undangan ditangan diremas begitu kuat, amarah telah memakan semua pikiran rasionalnya.

Langkah terburunya mendominasi, pintu di buka paksa. Gemaan suara membuat orang-orang disana menoleh ke sumber suara. Semuanya termasuk dua insan yang berdiri didepan altar dengan pakian putih pernikahan. Dua insan yang ia kenal.

 ** _Deg_**!

Oh Sehun. Sahabatnya dan Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihnya.

Dia masih di depan pintu gereja, menatap tak percaya pemandangan didepannya. Menggeleng kan kepala seakan ini hanya mimpi, meminta untuk di bangunkan segara.

Langkahnya ia bawa mendekat, menapaki karpet merah beludru yang seakan seperti ranjau duri besi yang membuat setiap langkah begitu menyakitkan.

Penghianatan ini menyakitinya sampai ke setiap sel dalam tubuh.

Air mata tak terbendung. Bagaimana wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat ia baru memasuki gereja dengan paksa dan berubah seketika saat menemukan dirinya disana. Membatu tak percaya.

Meski buram, ia dapat melihat semua teman-temannya disana. Menjadi saksi dari penghianatan itu dan hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Aku butuh penjelasan!" Ia berteriak lantang saat jaraknya sudah beberapa meter. Tak mampu untuk mencoba mendekat lagi karena itu menghancurkannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir, Chanyeol!" Itu adalah kalimat yang Baekhyun keluarkan pertama kali dan benar membuat tusukan belati menghujam tepat dijantungnya.

"Lelucon macam apa yang kau katakan! Brengsek!"

Umpatan Chanyeol membuat satu langkah Sehun untuk maju.

"Kau tak pantas menyebut Baekhyun brengsek!" Sehun berkata sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun berlindung di belakangnya.

Sebuah seringai mengejek terlihat diwajah Chanyeol yang telah memerah. "Kalian sama brengseknya!"

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Sebuah intruksi membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo disana bersama teman-temannya.

"Hentikan?" Chanyeol dengan suara mengejeknya berkata "...kenapa kau tak berkata begitu kepada dua orang brengsek itu Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dan Baekhyun di belakang tanpa menoleh dan masih fokus menatap Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. "Dia tak hanya menghianati aku!" Chanyeol berkata lagi. "...tapi juga Luhan, sahabatmu sendiri Kyungsoo!"

"Oh tunggu! Apa Luhan tau mereka berdua menghianatinya?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya menunduk tanpa berani menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tenanglah." Sekarang Jongin juga ikut menenangkan.

"Tenang katamu?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa mengejek yang bahkan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Tenang? Di saat orang yang mati-matian kau perjuangkan, menghianatimu begitu saja? Bahkan dia menghianatiku dengan sahabatku sendiri?!"

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang masih di belakang punggung Sehun, air mata menghalangi Chanyeol untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang dan bersyukur karena itu.

"Apa Luhan tau..." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali berucap. "...sahabatnya sendiri menghianatinya?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Menuntut jawaban dari siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tak ada jawaban karena sunyi yang sedari tadi menemani. Lagi Chanyeol tertawa remeh. "Kau tak lebih dari pelacur Baekhyun! Bahkan pelacur pun tak menghianati sahabatnya."

 ** _Bug_**!

Sebuah pukulan teramat keras menganai sudut bibirnya yang membuat Chanyeol terhuyung hampir terjatuh.

"Berhenti mengatakan Baekhyun pelacur!" Sehun berkata dengan nada amarahnya.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegap, membawa tangannya mengusap luka di ujung bibir. Melihat Sehun yang berdiri cukup dekat dengannya. "Kau tak ingin aku menyebutnya pelacur? Terus apa...!?" Suara mengejek terdengar lagi. "...jalang!"

Sebelum tinju Sehun mengenai Chanyeol lagi. "Berhenti!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Baekhyun mendekat dan menarik Sehun untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Betapa hancurnya Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang lebih memilih membawa Sehun menjauh dari pada mempedulikan betapa terlukanya Chanyeol disana.

"Hentikan! Jangan rusak pernikahanku Chanyeol!"

Mati rasa adalah ungkapan yang pantas saat mendengar kata-kata yang baru Baekhyun katakan. Chanyeol bahkan tak merasakan bagaimana gejolak dan dentuman jantungnya sekarang. Semua terasa seakan mati lebih baik dari pada mendengar berkataan Baekhyun itu.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berkata lirih di sela tarikan nafas beratnya. "...aku selalu memberikanmu yang terbaik, apapun. Bahkan saat orang tua ku menentang kita, aku masih memperjuangkanmu." Chanyeol menangis, Chanyeol masih ingin meyakinkan Baekhyun, masih ingin mendapatkan Baekhyun lagi. Sekali lagi.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu dari dulu bahkan sampai detik ini. Detik dimana aku tau kau menghianatiku!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun didepannya. Tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan luka.

Cinta Chanyeol begitu besar, ia rela memaafkan dan menganggap hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini hanya sebuah mempi buruk saja. Asalkan Baekhyun kembali kepadanya. Itu tak akan masalah, karena Chanyeol akan menyerahkan segala bahkan meski semesta yang Baekhyun minta.

"Apa artinya semua perjuanganku Baek? Apa?!" Chanyeol menunduk membiarkan air mata jatuh ke karpet merah beludru dibawahnya. Menjadi saksi betapa terlukanya ia sekarang.

"Tak ada!" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada dingin yang kentara. "...kau tak perlu berjuang lagi. Karena Sehun sudah bersamaku sekarang, karena dia yang akan memperjuangkan ak-"

"Cukup!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi senyuarakan bagaiaman rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Semua yang hadir pun tau jika Chanyeol sangat mencintai orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Cukup Baek! Cukup!" Chanyeol melirih. "Cukup, aku tau kau tak mencintai aku lagi. Cukup aku tak ingin mendengar kau berkata tentang orang lain."

"Pergi!"

"Jika kau tak ingin terluka lagi. Pergi dari sini. Lupakan aku! Cari kebahagianmu sendiri!" Baekhyun ikut berteriak menyuarakan isi hatinya. Chanyeol mengabaikan suara Baekhyun yang sedikit gemetar, karena terlalu fokus pada kata-kata Baekhyun yang bagaikan belati yang menghujami tepat dijantungnya.

Chanyeol berbalik tanpa berkata, tanpa penyangkalan atau pembelaan lagi yang membuat Baekhyun memilihnya kembali. Tapi tidak semua telah terlambat. Baekhyun menghianatinya, menyakitinya dan melukainya disaat yang bersamaan.

Sebelum langkah kakinya mencapai pintu gereja Chanyeol berkata. "...selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

Sekali saja Chanyeol berbalik, sekali saja. Chanyeol akan menemukan jika ia tak terluka sendiri.

 **...**

Chanyeol pulang dengan hati yang hancur, melupakan adalah satu-satunya cara Chanyeol untuk bertahan menata kehidupan.

Chanyeol tak ingin terpuruk lebih lama, ia ingin membuktikan jika dia akan lebih baik tanpa orang itu di sisinya.

Sejak saat kejadian itu Chanyeol tak pernah ingin bahkan hanya untuk memikirkan satu nama yang membuatnya begitu hancur.

Menata kepingan hatinya, Chanyeol mengiakan perjodohan yang di tawarkan orang tuanya. Tanpa bertanya siapa calon yang akan akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak. Karana pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya akan berpura-pura. Ia tak akan mempercayai semua tentang cinta atau bahkan tentang keajaiban cinta yang sering orang-orang katakan. Bualan yang selalu orang percaya tentang cinta karena Chanyeol telah mendapatkan rasa sakit karena cinta.

Membuat Chanyeol berada di titik ini, dengan kesuksesan, kekuatan dan segala ambisi bisa terpenuhi tanpa rasa lemah kerena cinta.

Chanyeol tak pernah menolak saat seorang wanita duduk di depannya. Ini adalah acara makan malam untuk pertemuan Chanyeol dan sang calon bersama kedua orang tua.

Wajah dingin menatap lurus menilai tentang bagaimana penampilan calonnya. Wanita di depan hanya tersipu malu karena sebuah tatapan kelewat datar dari Chanyeol.

"Kita berencana, pertunangan kalian akan dilakukan bulan depan..." Ayah Chanyeol bersuara. Dan mendapat anggukan dari ayah si wanita.

"Aku tak ingin bertunangan..." Chanyeol bertaka, dan mendapat tatapan amarah dari sang ayah.

Sebelum ayahnya mulai menyuarakan ketidak sukaan. Chanyeol berkata lagi dengan tatapan mengarah ke wanita di depannya. "Aku ingin di nikahkan segera..."

Seketika ayah Chanyeol tersenyum karena tak mendapatkan penolakan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Pernikahanpun di selenggarakan dua minggu setelah pertemuan itu berlangsung. Terkesan buru-buru tapi siapa yang peduli. _Toh_ Chanyeol dan Bae Irene suka-suka ini.

Pesta diadakan di gedung milik keluarga Chanyeol. Semua teman Chanyeol undang bahkan teman-teman yang telah menghianatinya.

Chanyeol melihat bagaiamana Jongin datang bersama Kyungsoo memberi Chanyeol selamat atas pernikahannya tanpa basa-basi dan terkesan cukup dingin saat Chanyeol menanggapinya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahakan langsung meninggalkan acara sesaat setelah bersalaman.

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tak berselang lama Suho datang dengan Minseok, Jongdae dan Yixing mereka juga sama seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya memberi selamat dan setelahnya pergi. Chanyeol merasa jika dirinya lah yang jahat disini dan membuat teman-teman menjauhinya. Biasanya Jongdae akan menjadi yang paling berisik, tapi sekarang Jongdae terlihat pendiam tanpa banyak kata yang terucap.

Terakhir yang datang adalah Kris dan Tao mereka datang cukup malam. Tak seperti yang lain Kris masih sedikit basa-basi dengan Chanyeol tentang kedatangannya yang cukup malam. Tapi tidak dengan Tao, teman yang satu ini seakan menghindarinya bahkan ia terang-terangan berkata tentang meresotnya saham milik ayah Chanyeol di China. Dan itu memang menjadi topik sensitif untuk ayah Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol mulai menata semua, pernikahan dan hatinya. Meskipun ada rasa kosong yang masih sering terasa Chanyeol tak mau ambil peduli. Chanyeol hanya perlu mengisinya dengan Irene yang sekarang menjadi istrinya.

Melupakan semua tentang masa lalu, tentang masa SMAnya yang penuh warna dengan canda tawa besama teman-teman dan orang itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng saat memori itu mulai muncul dalam ingatannya lagi. Kepingan hatinya sudah berhasil ia tata kembali.

" _Daddy_..."

Park Jaemin adalah salah satu alasan Chanyeol bisa menata kembali hatinya.

"Hai jagoan _daddy_..." Chanyeol membawa tubuh batita itu duduk dipangkuannya. Hari ini Jaemin telah berusia 4 tahun dan sedang banyak-banyaknya mengoceh tentang banyak hal dan membuat Chanyeol pun tertular kebahagian.

Jaemin bercerita tentang bagaimana persiapan pesta ulang tahunnya dengan cara khas anak-anak.

Chanyeol membawa tangan kecil Jaemin kedalam genggaman. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang ada, berhati-hati agar buah hatinya tak terjatuh karena terlalu semangat merayakan ulang tahun.

Sesampainya di halaman ia menemukan Irene bersama para pelayan sedang menyiapkan hidangan dan menyambut teman-teman Jaemin.

Tapi yang membuat Chanyeol terpaku adalah keberadaan Luhan disana, sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Daddy_..." Rengekan dan tarikan pada jemari menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan.

"Jaemin ke _mommy_ dulu ya, _daddy_ mau bertemu teman _daddy_..." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusap lembut rambut buah hatinya.

Setelah Jaemin pergi, Chanyeol kembali menatap kearah di mana ia melihat Luhan. Teman SMAnya yang paling ingin ditemuinya sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu itu. Sekarang Luhan sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyum seperti dulu meski sedikit keriput telah terlihat di sekitar mata.

"Hai Chanyeol..." Sapanya. "Kau terlihat baik..." Luhan sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya aku cukup baik." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dinginnya tak seperti waktu SMA yang selalu berkata dengan ke konyolan yang membuat tertawa.

Seakan tak peduli dengan respon Chanyeol, Luhan bertanya "Apa itu Park Jaemin? Putramu?" Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan tanpa respon apapun lagi.

"Sudah besar ya dan sangat tampan, dia perpaduanmu dan Irene..."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada intinya.

Jadi Luhan melihat kearah Chanyeol lagi dan menarik nafas setelahnya. "Aku perlu bicara..." Luhan berkata tegas dengan sorot mata yang sulit Chanyeol artikan.

Jadi Chanyeol mengajak Luhan keruang tamu rumahnya. Agar tidak ada yang mengganggu karena pesta ulang tahun Jaemin akan dimulai.

"Intinya saja..." Chanyeol berujar tegas.

"Baiklah..." Luhan didepan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Aku akan menikah dan aku mengundang mu."

Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. "Oh, dengan siapa?"

"Tunanganku."

"Kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Sudah"

"Siapa?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya ragu, karena sekarang entah mengapa jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Sehun..."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya meneliti ekspresi yang Luhan keluarkan, Luhan terlihat tenang dan tak ada gelagat berbohong disana.

"Lelucon apa ini XiLuhan?!" Chanyeol bertanya geram seakan dipermainkan. Karena kenyataan Sehun telah menikah dengan Baekhyun lima tahun lalu.

"Aku tak sedang melucu Chanyeol..." Luhan berkata sambil memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna silver kepada Chanyeol.

Sederet tulisan nama disana membuat denyutan menyakitkan terasa.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Chanyeol membentak.

"Luhan jika kau tak tau, si brengsek Sehun ini telah menikah dengan Baekhyun sahabatmu lima tahun lalu. Dia menghianati kita, Baekhyun berselingkuh dengan Sehun di belakang kita!"

Setelah Chanyeol berkata itu Luhan masih tampak tenang ditempatnya. "Baekhyun dan Sehun tak pernah berselingkuh..."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Apa katamu tak berselingkuh? Kau tak berada di acara pernikahan mereka lima tahun lalu Luhan-"

"Aku disana!" Luhan membentak, matanya telah berkaca-kaca sekarang dan Chanyeol melihat itu.

"Jika kau berada disana, kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun dan Baekhyun menikah. Sialan!"

"Mereka tak pernah menikah Chanyeol..." Luhan melirih, bahu Luhan bergetar menandakan ia sedang menangis sekarang.

"Aku disana, aku disana melihatmu terluka, aku melihatnya..." Luhan mengatur nafas dan mulai mengelap lelehan air matanya sekarang. "Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

"Permintaan mengambil kekasih temannya sendiri? Jalang itu meminta hal itu?"

"Chanyeol!" Luhan berteriak. "Berhenti mengatakan Baekhyun jalang jika kau tak tau apapun tentangnya. Sialan!"

"Lalu apa yang aku tidak tau?" Chanyeol menantang. Kilasan kejadian lima tahun lalu kembali menginfasi otaknya memberikan rasa sakit itu kembali.

"Membuatmu bahagia tanpa Baekhyun yang mengisi hidupmu..."

Seakan tak percaya Chanyeol hanya tertawa remeh oleh perkataan Luhan. Membuatnya bahagia? Bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat rasa sakit lima tahun lalu itu. Terlalu sakit hati membuat mata Chanyeol telah di butakan oleh kebencian mendalam terhadap Baekhyun.

Luhan tak menanggapi bagaimana Chanyeol tertawa karena Luhan tau bagaimana sakitnya Chanyeol atas drama lima tahun lalu.

"Baekhyun mengidap kanker otak..." Luhan berujar lirih, menunduk menatap jemari tangannya.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Membulatkan matanya terhadap kenyataan yang disampaikan Luhan baru saja.

"Saat kau di inggris untuk gelar mastermu, Baekhyun disini bertarung dengan kanker otaknya. Kemoterapi yang membuat Baekhyun makin kurus dan rambut yang kian rontok. Tapi Baekhyun menolak untuk memotong rabutnya. Baekhyun bertahan karena satu alasan. Kau."

Kenyataan yang membuat jantung Chanyeol seperti berhenti sesaat untuk berdetak. Kilasan terakhir kali melihat Baekhyun menamparnya. Baekhyun memang terlihat lebih kurus saat itu.

"K-ke-kenapa t-tak ada yang memberi tahu ku?" Chanyeol menuntut, karena sebuah kenyataan yang disembunyikan dari dia selama ini.

"Baekhyun tak ingin kau khawatir, dia ingin kau fokus terhadap pendidikan. Karena saat itu Baekhyun masih memiliki harapan kesembuhan. Baekhyun bertahan oleh rasa sakit karena pengobatannya."

Luhan menjeda ceritanya melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang. "-tak tau dari mana ayahmu tahu jika Baekhyun terkena kanker otak."

"A-ayahku?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu.

"Ya, ayahmu. Ayahmu menemui Baekhyun dirumah sakit saat itu." Luhan mengelap lelehan air mata pada pipinya. "Mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika lebih baik Baekhyun melepaskanmu, karena seseorang dengan kanker otak tak akan bertahan. Dengan alasan itu akan membuatmu menderita jika mengetahui orang yang dicintai oleh mu ternyata sedang sakit parah."

"Kita semua, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa kau akan tetap mencintainya setelah tahu keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun termakan oleh kata-kata ayahmu. Membuat kondisi Baekhyun semakin memburuk."

Luhan disana sedang mengepalkan tangannya mengingat tentang apa yang telah dipertahankan Baekhyun diruntuhan oleh orang tua dari yang ingin Baekhyun pertahankan.

"Jadi Baekhyun ingin membuat kau membencinya. Kita tak ada yang setuju karena akan menyakiti kalian berdua."

Chanyeol tak bertanya karena sekarang pazzel di otaknya kembali menyusun kepingan lima tahun lalu. Sebuah kebenaran yang sedang disampaikan Luhan padanya.

' _Dengan itu aku hanya akan menyakiti Chanyeol, tapi jika aku mempertahankan Chanyeol aku akan menyakiti lebih banyak lagi._ '

"Jadi dengan itu kita setuju membuat sebuah kejadian dimana Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat akan menikah."

"T-tapi undangan itu?" Chanyeol tertanya dengan suara yang sudah bergetar.

"Itu dibuat hanya untukmu. Karena semua yang ada di gereja itu datang untuk mendoakan kesehatan Baekhyun dan kebahagianmu."

Luhan menunduk, dengan bahu yang masih bergetar. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol..." Luhan berkata di tengah isakannya. "Maafkan aku telah berbohong, maafkan teman-teman karena tak memberitaukan yang sebenarnya lebih cepat, dan mereka tak bermasud untuk mengabaikanmu. Mereka hanya merasa bersalah tentang Baekhyun dan tentang janji kita untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama kau jauh darinya. Maafkan Baekhyun atas kebohongannya. Maafkan Baekhyun dan jangan membencinya dia tak pantas untuk dibenci oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai."

Luhan mengusap lelehan air matanya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan ini..." Luhan memberikan sebuah amplop putih tulang terlihat sangat lusuh. "...Saat kau telah memilik sebuah keluarga yang bahagia." Luhan berkata sambil melirik ke halaman belakang dimana Irene dan Park Jaemin sedang tertawa riang disana.

Setelah berkata itu Luhan langsung pergi. Terlalu menyakitkan untuknya tetap berada disana. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi hati, mencekiknya.

Chanyeol meraih amplop itu. Tangannya gemetar oleh perasaan yang telah lama terkunci begitu rapat dan sekarang dibuka secara paksa.

" _Daddy_..." Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Jaemin menatapnya khawatir.

" _Daddy_ tak apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Tak apa sayang, _daddy_ hanya kelilipan..." Senyum menenangkan dipaksa. Setidaknya tidak membuat putranya khawatir.

" _Daddy_ naik dulu, untuk mencuci muka. Pergi temui _mommy_ dulu ya.." Dan mendapat anggukan oleh si putra semata wayang.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, menuju ruang kerjanya.

Tangan Chanyeol masih gemetar saat perlahan mulai membukan amplop itu.

Satu deret kata terbaca.

 ** _18 Juni 20xx_**

 _Haii Park Chanyeol..._

 _Jika kau telah membaca ini berarti kau telah bertemu Luhan dan memiliki sebuah keluarga._

 _Aku turut senang akan hal itu. Berikan salamku pada istri dan anakmu ya, salam sayang dari paman Baekhyun._

 _Oya, maaf tulisanku sangat jelek. Tanganku gemetar saat akan menulis, mungkin efek lama tak pernah menulis dengan pulpen. Hehehe._

 _Yang penting masih bisa terbacakan?_

 _Jika kau telah membaca ini berarti juga kau telah tahu jika aku menderita kanker otak bukan, hah pasti Luhan sudah bercerita._

 _Ya, aku mendapatkan kenyataan itu setelah sebulan kau meninggalkan korea untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mu di inggris. Aku cukup terpuruk dengan kenyataan itu, tapi aku memiliki teman-teman yang nyayangiku membantu aku melewati masa-masa sulit kemoterapi. Titipkan salamku jika kau bertemu mereka. Katakan aku mencintai mereka semua._

 _Masa pegobatanku sungguh menyakitkan, tapi harapanku untuk sembuh selalu sama, tentangmu dan harapan dapat melihatmu lagi._

 _Aku masih ingin menulis begitu banyak kerinduanku padamu di surat ini. Tapi aku tak bisa, kondisiku tak pernah memungkinkan untuk itu._

 _Aku selalu berdoa disetiap malam ku, tentang aku dapat melihatmu dengan mataku. Untuk memandang kau di setiap detik yang aku punya._

 _Aku menolak memotong rambutku, karena kau selalu mengatakan jika salah satu daftar favoritemu adalah saat lembut rambutku di terpa angin._

 _Aku ingin tersenyum lebih lama lagi bersamamu yang selalu berada disampingku, menggenggam lembut tanganku dan menatap ku seperti aku adalah satu-satunya duniamu._

 _Tapi tuhan tak mengijinkanku, tuhan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk merengkuhmu dalam pelukan._

 _Andai aku dapat bertahan lebih lama, aku ingin menemanimu, sepanjang sisa hidupku._

 _Jadi doa terakhirku kepada tuhan adalah tentang karma kita._ _Karmamu dan karmaku._

 _Semoga kita dipertemukan kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya dengan sebuah takdir cinta yang berakhir bahagia._

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat langkah Luhan akan mencapai pintu, Luhan berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Saat kau pergi setelah kejadian digereja itu, saat itu pula... Baekhyun menyerah terhadap harapan dan hidupnya."

. **End**.

 _Happy birthday **BYUN BAEKHYUN** tetap menjadi yang terbaik untuk **keluarga** , **EXO** , **EXO-L** dan **Chanyeol** tentunya._

 _We love you Baekhyun :x_

 **Re-upload**.

tadi tulisannya hancur :v


End file.
